


All the best things bout u

by Riceandcurry3



Category: Someone important
Genre: hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceandcurry3/pseuds/Riceandcurry3
Summary: Basically, u mean a lot to me, wawAnd I'm writing cause, bruh I'm not very emotional
Relationships: Weee - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	All the best things bout u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [window_seat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/window_seat/gifts).



Why, are u so cool

Why are u pretty

Why do u support me in everything I try to do

Why

Like legit why

I'm amazed

At how awesome u are

Like bruh how are u my friend

Why was I dis lucky

As you can see in my...... Expansive vocabulary used in this ....book I guess

Maybe I'm an English major

Or a failure at A maths

Hard to tell

Either way thank you a lot

For being by my side

For the past few years

And more to come

Urs truly,

Rice


End file.
